Three Months
by IfOnlyHogwartsWasReal
Summary: Three months. that is all i have left. so why does he care now? he had nine months to fix it.
1. Wrong

**Disclaimer" i own zilch. i will update Roommate soon but i had this on my mind. i hope you guys like it.**

**Ally.**

So…I am sitting on a bus, a bus that takes me to and from to a school that I can't stand. I hate mostly all the people on the bus minus my little brother Beck, who is sitting in the front with his iPod, turned on high just like me and my best friend Peyton Scott, who sat next to me texting her boyfriend, Jake Jagielski. There is one boy though, that sits in the back where I used to sit, that confuses the hell out of me, Lucas Scott. He is the most popular boy in school, and most girls think he is the hottest boy in the world. He has sandy blond hair and blue eyes and he is captain of the basketball team, which is all the stupid school is good at. He is my best friend's twin brother. I on the other hand, am not popular at all; I am on the cheerleading squad . I have dark chocolate brown hair that is past my shoulders and have hazel eyes. I am not what you would consider 'pretty,' but my friends are always saying that I am, so you can see that I was always confused why he would joke with me of all people. I have been on the bus with him since kindergarten and he was so annoying. When we were younger he would just poke me constantly, as we got older though he got worse. He loved to joke with me. Tell me he loved me at the most random times in class, he would ask if we were basically dating, try to hug me when he knew I hated it, and honestly I hated him. He made my life miserable, would tell the kid I like that I did, make fun of me any chance he got, and make me feel stupid. One morning I got on the bus and had been crying. I had gotten into a huge fight with my mom and I just sat on the bus listening to my iPod. After the middle schoolers had gotten off the bus I moved my seat and when I turned he, like always, said something. Usually I would have had a witty come back or just the occasional 'piss off.' That morning I didn't care though.

"Hey Brooklyn, come sit with me" He winked and had to call me Brooklyn. My name is Brooklyn Penelope, but everyone calls me Brooke. He knows I hate Brooklyn so of course called me that.

"Lucas, please just leave me alone" I begged near tears and he just stared at me confused. That was the only time he was nice to me and left me alone, at least in public.

Anywho, back to me on the bus three years from that one day he was nice to me. He doesn't bother me anymore. Everyone would bug him about not making fun of me. It is not that we like each other, we still hate each other, but now we just don't speak. It sucks, really bad because he acts like he doesn't know me which hurts because I know what happened. Why he doesn't talk to me. It was two years ago when-

I just got hit in the head. What the hell? I am so pissed right now because I feel like crap. I have a horrible headache and someone on this stupid bus threw a stupid coke can at my head. I have to get a car. I slowly turn around and send a death glare towards the back of the bus to see a face with an evil smirk on his face.

"Nice one, Lucas. Way to hit the nerd" I hear an annoying freshman squeal. Obviously someone has not hit puberty yet. I feel the hot tears coming because I was not expecting it to be him, that he would actually in some weird way acknowledge me. I turn back around and sit in my seat thanking god I got off first. The bus stops at my house and I slowly get up when I hear a voice.

"See ya, Brooke" He laughed evilly and I turned to him.

"I hate you" I whispered with nothing but hurt and his smirk was replaced with a look of sadness. I got off the bus and of course, Beck trying to be a hero freaked out.

"Brooke, what happened?" My 14 year old brother asked. Beck doesn't look, nor act like he is 14. He looks like he is 16 or 17 and he acts that way. He is very strong and gets into fights way too much for sticking up for me. He towers over most people saying as he is 6'3. No idea where he gets it from. He has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. I think he was adopted because the rest of my family has dark brown hair and eyes, except for my mom, but she has been dying her hair blond since she was like 16.

"Nothing little man. I will be fine. They were just being stupid" I sighed trying not to cry as we walked up my monstrous hill that is our driveway.

"First of all, I am far from little and second of all, it was Lucas wasn't?" He asked and I just kept walking wanting him to forget about it.

"Just forget about it" I said looking at the ground as we got up to the door and I unlocked it.

"No, that ass is going to pay" He snapped as we walked into the house and were instantly greeted by the smell of chicken and gravy. We put down our bags as Beck kept talking and I walked into the kitchen. "Who does he think he is? Treating you like he does. Just wait till tomorrow, I am going to kick his ass" He said as if it was nothing and I rolled my eyes.

"Beck, please don't get into another fight. You do know they can kick you out of school, right?" My mom smiled looking over at him from the stove.

"But mom, Lucas is a jackass" He whined as he jumped up on the counter and I sat in a chair that faced the kitchen from the dining room which we don't use and put my feet on the refrigerator handle.

"Oh honey, I know, but you can't just go fighting people when you feel like it. I mean look at Beau" She said looking at Beck.

"Mom, Beau is a top architect in all of North Carolina. I would love to be him" Beck laughed as he picked at the strawberry salad my mom was making. As always she swatted his hand away

"Beck, stop eating. Back to the point, Beau got into many fights in his younger years" My mother said to him and I snorted.

"Mom, the only time Beau got into a fight was when he was drunk" I laughed at her.

"Which happened a lot" She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah when he was in college, and before he met S, now he is 25, married, and has a baby on the way. I don't think he will be getting into fights anytime soon." I said sort of annoyed and I didn't know why, maybe because it was a stupid argument we were having. We all knew that when tomorrow comes, Lucas will most likely have a black eye along with high pitched freshman. I got up grabbed my 12 ounce bottle of water, at least that was what my mom thought, and walked into my room. I opened the bottle and took a long sip and the liquid burned my throat. I hate who I had become. I was just like my father, a drunk. I wasn't always like this. I didn't always come home and grab a bottle of 'water.' I used to be fun and I used to preach about how I would never take a sip, now I can't get off it and it is his entire fault. I take that back, it wasn't just him; he just gave me the gene. Lucas was the one that drove me to it. He is the reason that most days I come to school either drunk or hungover. My mom doesn't know though and she never will. No one at school really knows because I hide it very well; just like I hid everything else. I took another long sip and realized that in two sips I drank more than half the bottle. I laid on my bed and turned on my laptop and started writing on my blog. I guess you couldn't really call it a blog because no one read it. After i wrote about ten pages of how i was feeling I looked at my clock and it read 7 o' clock. Wait, three hours had passed? I grabbed my bottle and took two more big gulps and loved the burning sensation on my throat and frowned when it all was gone. I felt a buzz and I laid back on my bed and as I closed my eyes _Tik Tok _rung through my brown and blue room.

"Hello big sister" I said. Teagan called me everyday around the same day to tell me about college in California. She got out this small town known as Tree Hill, North Carolina and the population was 896 and the local high school had a whopping 200 in it. 56 of those were seniors. I didn't understand how a town that knew everyone's business never knew my family's. Good for me I guess.

"Are you drunk?" My sister, Teagan asked forcefully. She was the only one that knew I used to drink a lot when it first happened; she thinks I have been 10 months sober, Nope.

"Not yet" I laughed not caring that my answer probably pissed her off royally.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! What the hell are you thinking?! You know what happened last time! Don't do this too yourself!" She yelled into the phone which made flinch and pull the phone back from my ear.

"TEAGAN LILLY DAVIS! Leave me alone! I can take care of myself!" I snapped my drunken state making me braver.

"Brooke, I am trying to help you" She sighed obviously tired.

"Too late. Just go back to your new life big sister" I said bitterly before hanging up the phone and dialing another number.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say.

"Peyton, can you come get me?" I asked.

"Why can't you come here? Use your mom's car" She said confused.

"I am not in the best state to be driving best friend" I giggled.

"Dammit Brooke, I am on my way. We are going to talk about this." She snapped and I heard the slam of her front door before the line went dead. I dropped my phone on my bed and walked into my bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. I walked downstairs and called out that I was spending the night at Peyton's. My brother used to tell me that I was stupid to go over there because of Lucas, but I honestly never saw him. He was always locked in his room or just not there. The only time i really did was at dinner because Karen and Kieth were big on family dinners, so i would just sit far away from him. If I did see him, I walked past like I didn't know who he was. Just like he wanted. I sat at the bottom of my driveway and when I saw the black comet I slowly got up and walked, or at least tried to walk to the car. I was clumsy sober, so I was a mess drunk. When I got in Peyton just looked at me.

"Brooke, I thought you were better" She asked sadly.

"Today was just a bad day, that's all" I slurred.

"Every day is a bad day" She sighed as she put the car in drive and started towards her mansion that you call a house. When we got there she helped me out and I felt the vodka start to take over me. That is how it always was, I would feel a buzz coming when I first started drinking and then as the night went on I got super tired.

"I love you Peyton. You are a good friend" I slurred as we got to the door and she nodded. She opened it and walked me to her room she put me in the bed.

"I am going to go get you some aspirin" She said as she walked out the door and I heard her talking to someone.

"Who is in there?" I heard Lucas ask and even after all this time my heart skipped a beat just like that afternoon, but he could never know that.

"Who do you think, Lucas?" I heard Peyton snap at him.

"Why is she here?" He asked confused. I could almost see him rubbing the back of his head and staring at the door.

"Are you an idiot, Lucas? She is drunk. Just like every other time she spends the night over here. She knows that if she is at home her mom will notice" She snarled

"Why is she drinking?" He asked concerned and I wanted to laugh at my choice of words. Lucasis not concerned about anyone, but himself.

"Wow, you really are a dumbass. Because of you! You pushed her to this!" She yelled.

"No, no I didn't. It was her choice" He said and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself, but I knew better. He didn't want that on his conscience.

"Keep telling yourself that, Lucas" She said with a dry laugh

"Just let me see her" When I heard that my whole entire body stiffened and I prayed Peyton would say no. Why would he want to see me? Oh yes because no one is around.

"No Lucas. You have done enough. Just leave her alone" She told him. And I thanked god that I had a friend like her. I met Peyton in kindergarten and we were instant friends, we were inseparable and played cheerleading together all through the years. Other than the love of cheerleading we share, not being popular, and that we are the exact same size, we don't have anything in common. I have dark brown hair and she has platinum blond. My hair is straight, her hair is curly. She love dull colors I love bright. She is richer beyond belief and my family is just getting by. I have hazel eyes she has blue. She wears punk clothes while I settle on a preppy look and lately sweat pants. I love alcohol, she doesn't touch it. We are both really loud and don't care what people think of us and we love each other and help each other get through the worse. I hear the door open and see Peyton walk over and hand me my pills. After I took them I started to cry.

"I am sorry, Peyton. I hate myself. I don't want to be like this." I cried and hugged her tightly.

"I know. We are going to get you better. I promise" She reassured me as she brushed my hair with her hand.

* * *

I woke up with a dull pain in my head and chest. The pain in my head was coming from drinking all that vodka last night. The pain in my chest is for a totally different reason, a reason that no one will ever fix. I checked the clock and it read 11:30. Peyton is probably somewhere in the house and Lucas is probably not here. I decided to take a quick shower in one of the many bathrooms in this house. After I got out I slipped on a pair of Peyton's running shorts and a tank top that showed my stomach and also showed my bellybutton ring that was a half of a heart and had blue jewels in it. Peyton had one just like it but it was the opposite half of the heart and the jewels were black. They were custom made and Peyton got it for my 17th birthday. That was a good day. That was before my life crumbled all around me. I had Teagan with me and I was healthy and I was happy. I shake the thought out of my head I look at myself in the mirror. I had dark bags under my eyes and I was pale. Me being pale was never a good sign. My eyes were sunken back into my face and the usual bright hazel now just looked dull and grey. I put on a little bit of Peyton's eyeliner and mascara and brushed my hair. Most girls hated their hair. I, on the other hand, loved mine. It was straight but sort of wavy. It was sort of loose and when I straightened it, it stayed straight till I washed it and when it was wet like now I would just shake the loose water out and let it air dry. When I was done getting dressed I walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen as I stared at the ground the whole time. I always stared at the ground when I was in the house and Peyton wasn't with me just in case I saw him. My walking was stopped when I came in contact with what felt like a brick wall I knew very well and I fell to the floor.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath as I got up, the last thing I wanted was to talk to him.

"Well, look who it is, the boozy" He smirked and I just looked at him with disgust.

"Where's Peyton?" I asked.

"Store. Why are you still here? Don't have any alcohol left at your house?"

"Bite me, Lucas" I hissed as I walked past him intentionally hitting his shoulder.

"Not like I haven't done it before" He said bitterly which made me stop in my tracks. That was the first remark in nine months, that he said anything about us. I slowly turned to face him and looked at him in silence.

"Just leave me alone, Lucas!" I said "I wouldn't be the boozy if it wasn't for you! You didn't want me! You told me you didn't want me! So just… just leave me alone…" I whispered the last part, but not with anger, just with regret and sadness.

"Don't blame me; you were one that jumped to conclusions!" He retorted with anger.

"I didn't jump! You were pretty damn clear! You couldn't even look at me! You were disgusted! I guess that is why you haven't talked to me, right?" I said with a dry laugh and then looked at the ground and back at him with tears in my eyes. "What are you doing to me Lucas? You haven't acknowledged me as anything for nine months. You haven't looked at me; you haven't spoken one word to me. Why are you starting up again?" I sighed letting the tears fall.

"That isn't true, Brooke!" He snapped at me. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I just stared. I was suddenly feeling paralyzed. I felt dizzy, but not from the hangover. Lucas knew what was wrong and the anger disappeared. "Shit, Brooke! Did you take your medicine?" he asked scared. Before I could answer I fainted.

* * *

**Lucas's POV **

I threw my hands out and caught Brooke just before she hit the ground and picked her up as I called her mom at the same time. As the phone rang I headed towards the car. I needed to get her to a doctor or to her mom or somewhere.

"Hello" I heard her mom say.

"Hi, Ms. Victoria, it's Lucas. You probably want to hang up, but I don't, no I am positive Brooke didn't take her medicine and she passed out and I was wondering what to I should do"

"Dammit Brooke. Take her to hospital. You know the one. I will be on my way" She said and hung up. I got her in the car and roared the engine and sped out the driveway.

"Brooke, baby. Wake up. Please." I sighed as I drove looking over at her lifeless looking body. At that moment I forgot about hating her, or at least pretending to hate her. As much as I tried I could never hate Brooke Penelope Davis. If she came to me and told me she loved me, I would be the happiest guy alive, but she will never say those words to me again. How could she be so stupid? Not taking her medicine and drinking? Why is she drinking in the first place? Oh yeah, me. After what seemed like forever I finally got to her doctor. I walked in and they immediately took her to the back and let me go back with her.

"Why didn't she take her medicine?" Her doctor asked me as they gave her an IV with her medicine

"I don't know. She has never forgotten before and last night apparently she was drinking and then came over to hang out with my sister. I don't know why she would not take it. She knows how serious it is" I said looking at her unconscious body.

"It might because she was drinking. It probably just slipped her mind. Does she drink often?" She asked me.

"I think so." I sighed.

"Okay. Well she has her medicine so she should wake up soon" She told me walking out. I hope her mom got here soon because I couldn't be here when she woke up.

"Lucas" I heard and turned around to see Ms. Victoria and Beck. Great, Beck.

"They gave her, her medicine and they said she should be up soon. I am going to go" I said getting up and walking past them and toward my car.

"Hey Lucas" I hear and see Beck running towards me.

"Yeah" I asked.

"Umm… thanks for looking out for her." he said clearly uncomfortable with talking to me.

"Umm… yeah. No problem." I said and as I was about to say something to him we heard someone call his name.

"Beck, son. How is she?" Richard Smith asked him and just seeing him made me want to punch him. I am just taking a hunch, but from Beck's face, he wanted to do more than that to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beck asked clearly confused.

"I got a call from the doctor and don't use that tone with me" he snapped at Beck and Beck just laughed at him.

"Wow Richey, great parenting. Wait, were you in a meeting. Brooke would hate to pull you away. I bet you had a great story to tell. Did it go like this 'I am sorry guys, I have to go. My ill daughter was in an accident. She might not make it.' I know how you love to exaggerate with stories to make sure they feel sorry for you. Did you remember to mention that she had nothing to do with you, none of your kids do? That is good for you saying as you drop us as soon as we turn 18. You did it to Beau and Bryan and Teagan. You are just waiting till May and them you can drop off Brooke." He seethed. I have seen Beck mad before, but never like this. You could see he just wanted to smack Richard right in the face.

"You need to walk away before you do something you regret son" He said calmly. I hate that man. He has put Brooke through hell her whole life.

"Oh, I promise you. If I do something right now I will most definitely not regret it. Just leave! Brooke doesn't want you here, mom doesn't want you here, and I sure as hell don't want you here!" He snapped before walking away. Beck and I hate each other, but if there is one thing that we agree on, it is that Richard Smith is the biggest asshole in the world. I walked just shook my head in disgust and walked past him and to my car. When I got in I just stared at the hospital. Where did it all go wrong?

**Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Coming to terms

**A/N: Wow… so I wasn't expecting people to even read this story. Glad you guys do. thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer. I own nada.**

**Just so you know- Beau is 25, Bryan is 23, and Teagan is 20.**

**Ally.**

**Brooke POV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping and feeling really uncomfortable. I don't understand how I went to being in Peyton's bed and woke up in the hospital. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very unfamiliar woman in front of me. She looked like someone's mom with her shoulder length faded blond hair and her blue eyes filled with stories. She stared at me with the one thing I saw from everyone since I was ten years old: pity. I hated it. When I told Lucas he looked at me with pity and I wanted to claw my eyes out. It sucks when you walk around and people pretend to care, pretend to feel sorry for you. They are the same people that made fun of you, but the second they find out you're dying, that switch fakeness comes on. I hate fake people. This lady, who is staring at me doesn't look fake. She looks honest and she looks sad.

"Brooklyn?" I hear and I involuntarily flinch. I hate my name. It might be because my father for some reason got to name me. My mom wanted to name me Sophia Grace which I like. My father was probably high because Brooklyn makes me sound like a boring old lady who has lots of cats. I am allergic to cats, so yeah, Brooklyn not for me. I realize that I should probably answer because I am just staring at her and I think it is freaking her out.

"Brooke" I corrected with a rough voice. I guess she notice the discomfort I felt with my throat because she handed me a cup of water. I took a sip of it and sighed. I love water. It was so refreshing. I have always been addicted to water, other than alcohol it was the only thing I really drank.

"Right. So Brooke, I was looking at your file and the boy that-" I tuned her out until I heard boy. First of all, I have no idea how I ended up in here and second of all, who the hell is this boy?

"Boy?" I asked sitting up and grabbing my head from the sudden sharp pain behind my ear.

"Yes. Umm... a" she started looking at the file. "A Lucas Scott brought you in." She said pulling her square rimmed glasses off and looking at me. I just groaned and fell back into the bed. She let out a small chuckle and put her glasses back on and looking back at my file. Dude, my file is bigger than like Beck, Beau, Bryan, and Teagan's combined. I guess that is what you get when you get deathly ill. "Anyway, the boy said you had been drinking and didn't take your medicine." She said softly looking up at me. The memories came back and I remembered me screaming at Lucas and then passing out.

"Yes mam" I said politely

"Do you understand how dangerous not taking your medicine is? And the risks are higher when you pour alcohol down your throat" She said motherly and concerned. It was like she was scared for my life. Join the club.

"Yes mam" I said trying to look ashamed. I didn't really care what the risks were. What can they really say, hey Brooke when you drink, you only have a day left to live, not 3 months. Honestly I am going to die anyway; I should at least have fun.

"Do you drink often?" She asked. Now you see I have two options: I could lie. I could say that I never drink and last night was a onetime thing, but I hate liars. A little humorous saying as I lie to everyone, but I hate liars. Option 2 is telling her the truth. Take the consequences that come with it.

"Yes mam" I said,

"Mind telling me why?" She asked moving her chair closer to me. I shook my head like a child and stared at my hands. "Did it have to do with the boy that brought you in?" She asked and I just looked up at her with tears in my eyes that were threatening to fall. "He looked awfully concerned about you."

"No, he hates me. I hate him. He is just my best friend's brother" I told her convincingly as I wiped the tears that didn't get a chance to run down my ace. At least I tried to. She just nodded knowing it was a touchy subject. I mentally thanked her.

"How often do you drink?" She asked changing the subject and I didn't want to tell her. She was a stranger. I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Victoria Smith" She said with a soft smile.

"My mom's name is Victoria." I sighed feeling ashamed. My mom should hate me. She should kick me out for all the trouble I cause her, but she doesn't. She is such a great mom and I want her to be mad. I want her to hate me.

"That's nice. Now that you know my name will you answer my question?"

"Everyday" I whispered barely audible.

"It might be best if you got some help Brooke. I know it is hard to deal with everything, but you drinking is not good for you."

"No. I am not going to a rehab center. I am not an alcoholic. I am not my father" I said shaking with anger. I couldn't be him. I know I have a problem, but I can't admit to other people.

"I know honey, but you cannot keep living this way" She said calmly.

"Why does it matter? I have three months. Why can't I live it how I want to?" I asked sadly all my anger now gone.

"Because why do you want to put your mother through more pain by not being there mentally those three months or cutting those three months down to one?" She asked and I instantly felt guilty. I sat there taking in what she said. She is right. My mom has enough to deal with, why add her dying daughter being drunk all the damn time.

"Will you be there?" I asked.

"Yes, along with a few others your age that just got over addiction. You will be in a teenager group." She told me.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" I asked looking over at her. She smiled a relieved smiled and told me how I would go to a rehab center that was about an hour away and I would have to be there for thirty days. A month. That means when I get out I only have two months left. I guess I have to do it though.

* * *

I was discharged and hour later and went home to packed. I didn't pack a lot, just the necessities. I called Peyton and told her what was going on and how I would be over to say goodbye. I got in my mom's SUV and drove to Peyton's house. When I get there I see Jake's big and ugly sixty's van that he insists driving. I had known Jake since fifth grade and used to do his homework. Somehow though through the years of money and homework exchanging we became close friends. He and Peyton started dating freshman year. I used to make fun of them for dating in high school and not breaking up every other week. I thought that was how all high school relationships were until me and Lucas started dating. I never thought I would date anyone. I thought I would die a virgin, but nope. Lucas took care of that real quick. I always knew he was cocky and arrogant, but never thought he would be as shallow as he is. I walk up to the door and Peyton opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey bud" I smiled hugging her.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked in tears. Seeing her cry made me start silently crying. Peyton only cried when it was serious.

"Don't you want me to get better, best friend?" I asked wiping her tears away and holding her face

"But if you go you only got two months left" She cried hugging me again.

"I know. Life sucks. But hey, today March 31. I get out on April 29 or 30. My birthday is on May 31. At least I get to turn eighteen" I shrugged and she just cried more.

"I hate your father" She cried.

"Yeah. Me too" I sighed pulling away from her. "Where's Jake? I want to say bye." I smiled wiping her tears.

"You need to calm down pretty lady. I only commit to one girl" I hear behind me and laugh. Only Jake Jagielski can get me to laugh at a time like this.

"Come here you dumbass" I say pulling him into a hug. Now there is something you need to know about me and Jake. When he and Peyton started dating no one, I mean no one supported them. Lucas, being the jackass he is, didn't like him because Jake is a year older, but he is in our grade. Don't ask because I don't know how that works. Anywho, Peyton's parents are really don't like anyone she dates. Peyton and my closest friend's Haley and Theresa hated him. They thought he was a bad influence on Peyton and took all her attention. I find this humorous because when Peyton started to date Jake, her grades got better, she stopped going to parties because even at fourteen she was a little wild, and she seemed to actually like cheerleading again. I wanted to hit Theresa because she would talk bad about him while he was standing there. He acted like he didn't care, but he wanted Peyton's friends to like him. He started to grow on Haley and they actually became friends, but Theresa just got more annoying and clingy to Haley, me, and Peyton so we sort of dropped her. Peyton told Jake if there was one of her friends he could hate it was Theresa. I, on the other hand, was thrilled when they started dating. I loved Jake. I saw him as just another big brother and I saw him that way ever since fifth grade when he moved here and all these kids were telling him how weird I was and how I was freakishly smart and thin and super pale. They told him that I was very anti-social and how I only talked to Peyton and the occasional diss to Lucas. He told them he would believe half of what he heard all of what he saw. The truth which he found out quickly was fifth grade was when I first got sick. With what, they don't know. He became one of my best friends that day and to this day I thank him for everything he helped me with.

"I am going to miss you baby Davis" He smiled down at me and I just hugged him tighter.

"Right back at you Jagielski." I smiled. I pulled out of the hug and we three hung out for a few hours in Peyton's room just talking and having fun.

"I will be right back" I said getting up and walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I jumped up and sat on the counter and cried. I sobbed hysterically because I knew that for thirty days I wouldn't get to see them. Or thirty days I won't see Beck's face. I won't see my mom's face and even though I hate to admit it, I don't get to see Lucas. I might hate him now, but I do- I mean did have strong feelings for him. I cried even harder when the realization sat in that I only will get two months left with my family and friends.

I jumped off the counter and splashed cold water on my face before walking out and towards Peyton's room, but was stopped when I heard his voice go through my head.

"I think you owe me a thank you, Brooke" He said and I didn't even have to turn around to know he was smirking. I am pretty sure that is the only expression he has. I spin around hastily and glare daggers at him as he walked slowly towards me.

"And why is that? What have you done for me that I should thank you for? Was it the pretending to care? Or was it the breaking my heart? Youre right, thanks Lucas, it juat made the last nine months so much better" I snapped boiling with anger.

"I did save your life" He said with a smirk as always.

"Wow. You want an award? You saved a _dying _girl from _dying _sooner. Thanks Lucas. You are such a great guy" I said patting him one the back and I watched the smirk slowly fade away.

"Don't talk like that Brooke." He whispered laced with sadness. I think.

"Why? We know it is going to happen. I am going to this stupid rehab and then I get two months left. I don't really care anymore. Im just like you" I shrugged.

"Stop moping Brooke. Instead of just giving up why don't you try to find out what is wrong?" He snapped suddenly angry. I scoffed; he must think I am an idiot.

"You think I am giving up? If there was a cure, hell if they had a way of finding out what was wrong with me, I would be first in line. I have tried everything. I have tried asking some of the best doctors and they don't know. You think I want to die? Do you think I want to give up everything? I wanted to get married. I wanted kids. I wanted to go to college. Now all I am hoping for is to get to July 1st. If I get there then I will hope for July 2nd. If I get to July 4th and can celebrate Bryan's 24th birthday then I will at least die on a happy day. Do you know what it feels like to know in three months you have to give it all up? To lose everything?" I cried and he just stood there before whispering.

"Yeah. I plan on losing it all" And with that he left with me standing there dumb founded with tears running down my face.

**A/N: kind of short, but i had to end it there. Review? It would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Losing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Happy you all like it! This chapter is going to have a lot of flashbacks to help show the Brucas history. The little piece of song is Hey Juliet by LMNT.**

**Disclaimer: I own likety split. Which means nothing.**

**Ally.**

**Brooke's POV**

"_Hey beautiful." Lucas smiled looking at me in class and I just scoffed. He was something else. I was so glad this was the last day of the year so I then didn't have a class with him. It also meant that we were no longer freshmen. Thank goodness to the gracious._

"_Are you ever just yourself, Lucas?" I asked with sincerity. It was the only thing I could think of that he wouldn't have a fun comeback with._

"_I am myself" He said taken aback. He never thought someone would call him out._

"_No you aren't. This isn't you. Do you ever just be calm? Be that nice guy I know is somewhere in there? The one that beats up any guy that does Peyton wrong? Where is that guy that is smart and funny and a real person? Is he even there anymore?" I asked as we stood next to each other in science class. I cut my eyes over at his group of friends acting stupid. I looked back at him and could tell in his eyes he was trying to think about it._

"_Because you know me so well? Would you actually like that guy?" He asked before walking away not even hearing my answer._

"_Yeah, I even like this guy." I whispered to myself._

I shot up with heavy eyes. Ten days, that is how long I have been in this hell hole. I am not having horrible withdrawals, but I have been having weird dreams. Not dreams, memories. They have all been about Lucas. I met someone here. She is a counselor and she is eighteen. Her name is Rachel and she used to be an addict. She is sort of like me. I looked over at the clock and it read five- thirty. I decided I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so I slowly walked out of my room and into Rachel's because I don't think she ever sleeps.

"Hey" She smiled looking up at me and I just did a small wave before sitting in a chair across from her bed. "What's up?"

"I just couldn't sleep" I shrugged. "It's a side effect to my medication" I told her and she nodded. "What's your excuse?"

"Umm… I miss my boyfriend and this is the only time I can talk to him" She laughed.

"Gotcha. So who is this boyfriend?"

"Cooper Lee." She smiled proudly. "He has been my beau for two years. He helped me through recovery and everything. We went to high school together" She told me and I just looked at her confused. She said went like past tense. "I dropped out when I was sixteen and then got my GED" She said and I just said oh. "Yeah when I was a sophomore, he was a junior. The most amazing guy I know" She said all giddy and I just nodded with a small smile. I used to have a boy that would make me feel like that.

"What guy made you this sad?" She asked me and I laughed softly looking at my hands before looking up at her.

"That would be Lucas Scott" I confirmed.

"How do you know him?" She asked interested crossing her legs like a child

"My best friends twin brother. We have known each other since we were in kindergarten. And we hated each other until about eighth grade. I tried to hide my feelings and say I didn't feel them, but I thought I lie about everything else, I can tell the truth about one thing. We started dating sophomore year and we broke up nine months ago. Only his sister, her boyfriend, my family, and his parents knew. I don't even remember the reason for hiding." I laughed bitterly.

"Wow, were you in love?" She asked. I hesitated wondering the best way to put my answer in words.

"I was. Him, I'm not so sure…" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry. When did you realize that you liked him? The time when you realized you were done lying?"

"Second week of sophomore year. It was the same week we got together" I said cracking a smile.

_Flashback _

"_He likes you, you know?" Peyton smiled as we stood at my locker. I looked over to where her eyes were glued._

"_Who?" I asked looking at her brother. He was standing with his friends and they were all laughing. Lucas though, was kind of off to the side and would occasionally smile a few times, but was mostly brooding. He had been like this since summer. He was different. He wasn't picking on me anymore and he wasn't his usually loud self in class. He would do everything right and I didn't like it. I missed the boy that would poke me and call me beautiful. Even if it was a joke on his end, my heart fluttered which scares me. I can't like him. _

"_Chase" She said simply and I frowned and I looked back over at them._

"_Oh" I sighed cutting my eyes away from Lucas and back into my locker. I don't know why, but I was sort of hoping it would be Lucas._

"_Wow, are you finally admitting it?" She said and I looked at her._

"_Admitting what?" I asked confused._

"_Don't what me. Admitting that you have feelings for the oh so annoying boy I call my brother" She smiled and I just laughed softly before looking back at him and him looking up at me. I didn't look at Peyton when I answered._

"_No, I can't like him" I sighed sadly shaking my head and slowly shutting my locker and walking away. Lucas stared at me and when I brushed passed him I got a chill. I miss my Lucas. I don't like this new one, but he can never know that._

_Flashback_

"Why?" was all Rachel asked me and I looked at her with a look of what do you mean? "Why couldn't you like him?"

"Because he is Lucas Scott a somebody, the biggest somebody. I'm Brooke Davis, a nobody. He could've had any girl he wanted, so why would he pick me? Why should I waste my time liking someone that would never like me back? And if he did say he liked me, how would I know he was being true? How could I know if it was all joke? And because we were sworn enemies. Like…" I hesitated and thought of the word Peyton and I used "Nazis and Jews." I finished.

"But, he did like you, didn't he?" Rachel asked and I slowly nodded. "How did you two get together if you wanted nothing to do with him?"

_Flashback_

_I sat in my room blaring Hey Juliet through my speakers. Every time I heard this song I thought of a blond. No one was home because mom had to take Beck to the doctor and I didn't feel like going. I was dancing around my room and singing off key like I always did._

"_Girl you got me on my knees__  
__Beggin' please, baby please__  
__Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying__  
__Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way__  
__Too far to turn around__  
__So I'm gonna stand my ground__  
__Gimme just a little bit of hope__  
__With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance" I stopped when I heard someone clapping behind me. I quickly spun around._

"_Shit" I freaked. "What the hell, Lucas? You don't do that!" I snapped throwing a pillow at him and him dodging it. "How the hell did you even get in here?"_

"_Peyton. She doesn't know it, but I took her key" He smirked leaning against the door._

"_Jesus Lucas. I mean I knew you had changed, but I didn't think you would go breaking into people's houses! "I snapped._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" He asked me confused_

"_Ever since this summer, you haven't been the Lucas we all know! You don't laugh and you don't annoy the hell out of me! What happened?" I shouted._

"_What is your problem? You don't like me when I am loud, but you don't like me when I am nice and quiet! What do you want from me Brooke?" He yelled throwing his arms out and getting in my face. I put my hands on my forehead and then threw them in the air._

"_I want you! I want the guy that knew how to get under my skin! I don't want this guy! This guy that doesn't talk back to the teachers! I want my Lucas back!" I sighed putting my hands on my chest. "Ever since summer you haven't talked to me and I hate it! I hate not having you near me, not talking to me! Just you being here right now makes me feel better! Like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I can breathe again! I tried so hard to replace my feelings for you by trying to like other people, but I can't do it! I need you back!" I caved. I decided I should tell him now then be too late. I guess not though, because now he is just staring at me. "Now you know. Are you gonna run to your friends? Tell them the poor Brooke Davis likes you! Go ahead, I don't-" I was cut off by him kissing me. IT felt like as soon as it started it was finished. He pulled away and searched my eyes for answers. I am thinking I should searching answers from him, not the other way around._

"_Lucas, what was that?" I whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine._

"_Confirmation" He whispered._

"_of what?" I asked before I realized what I was doing. "Lucas I can't do this." I said pulling away._

"_Brooke-"_

"_No you don't understand. I can't like you. We aren't supposed to do this. Your friends hate me. My friends hate you. People would tear us apart in a second" I freaked and he grabbed my arms and put them to my sides._

"_Brooke, calm down. If you don't want anyone to know, then no one has to know." He told me and I looked at him in awe._

"_Why me?" I asked and he stared at me a second before answering._

"_Because, you put me in my place. You don't beat around the bush. You know how I am feeling; you make me laugh when I don't want to even smile. Because you are so smart, and because you are so strong even when you don't have to be. You act like nothing is wrong, but I can tell that it is. I can trust you" He told me before dipping down and kissing me for the second time._

_Flashback over_

"Wow, that is really sweet" Rachel gushed.

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged.

"You guess? Dude, he like totally gave you a love speech. That is awesome" Rachel told me.

"Yeah, well we were together I year and ten months. We were pretty good together. His mom was always supportive of us" I sighed

_Flashback_

_I walked into the Scott residence like it was own home to be greeted by Karen. "Hey Karen" I smiled hugging her._

"_Hey Brooke. How are you feeling?" She asked me concerned._

"_Really good" I smiled thinking about Lucas. He always made me feel better, even on my bad days._

"_Does my son have to do with that?" She asked with a laugh and I just nodded._

"_That's good. Your mother and I always knew when you two were younger that you guys would end up together. I can tell, you two are so in love. Why hide it?" She asked me and I shrugged._

"_I'm scared his friends will tear us apart. I'm not the most popular person." I sighed._

"_I understand. Keith and I were a lot like you two. We got passed it though because we didn't care. We loved each other. Just remember that okay?" She told me and I nodded before walking up the stair and into the family room. Lucas was lying on the couch so I slowly snuck up on him and put my hands over his eyes._

"_Guess who?" I whispered in his ear._

"_Hmm.. I have no idea. I mean only one person I know pretty much claws my eyes out when they do this, so I am going to say it is my beautiful girlfriend Brooke Davis" He laughed and I pouted._

"_Why does everyone say I claw their eyes out?" I asked and he pulled me onto the sofa which I yelped._

"_I don't know Pretty Girl, but hey it is okay. I still love you." He laughed as he kissed me. I smiled and pulled him closer, but stopped when I heard Peyton slouch in and fall into the chair next to us. I pushed Lucas away and looked at her._

"_Why is bitch being a Peyton?" I asked her._

"_Because ass is being a Jake" She snapped and as if on cue Lucas stood up, kissed me and whispered he was going to his room, and left._

"_What happened?"_

"_Stupid Jordan wrote on my leg in class and Jake asked me what happened and I told him and then he flips out saying how we are always flirting." She barked throwing her hands in the air._

"_But Jordan flirts with everyone" I said and she just nodded and agreed. This was a stupid argument so I pulled out my phone and called Jake even though Peyton told me not to._

"_Jake? Hey it is Brooke. What is your problem Jake? We all, and when I say all I mean like the whole school know Jordan is the school Flirt. He flirts with anybody that is breathing and has boobs… No it doesn't mean she was flirting back… Jake, do you honestly think Peyton sat there and went 'hey Jordan write on my leg?' See didn't think so… Hey don't freak out on me, Jordan is a creeper, and knowing Peyton she probably put him in his place… Exactly… I know… Right… Don't do that… okay. I'm glad. Bye Jake" I smiled hanging up and looking at Peyton who was looking at me anxiously._

"_He was on his way when I called. He then said he was going to beat up Jordan, but I told him not you." I smiled._

"_Thanks B. See this is why we are friends." She laughed._

"_Yeah I know. I am pretty awesome. Can I go hang out with my boyfriend now?" I asked because this was the only time we got to do couple things._

"_Yeah I am going to go get ready to hang out with Jake anyway" She smiled getting up and I followed her, but went into Lucas' room to see him on his bed watching TV._

"_Hey, you figure it out?" He asked as I lay next to him and put my head on his chest._

"_Yeah. Promise you won't scream at me when Jordan flirts with me?" I smiled looking up at him_

"_I promise I won't scream at you, but I might punch him" He laughed kissing me and flipping me over so he was on top of me._

"_I love you, you know that?" He asked me._

"_I love you too." I smiled as he leaned down kissing me passionately._

_Flashback over_

"So you are distraught and drink because of him?" Rachel asked me as I stood up to go take a shower.

"Yeah, that's why I am here" I said.

"I just don't get it"

"Get what?"

"You two seemed so in love. What made you break up with him?" She asked me.

"I realized he just like everyone else. I shallow bastard that only thinks about himself. He wants the best thing and someone damaged like me can't give that to him" I sighed before walking out realizing how much I miss Lucas Scott.

**A/N: Sorry it was a little short. Now you have a little insight on their history. I don't plan on telling you why they broke up though. You will have to wait. I hope to get at ten reviews for this chapter, but I will be happy if I just get a few. Thanks. Hope you guys like it. Tell me if you didn't like something or what you did like or what you want me to add and I will try to find a way to put in there. Review please!**

**Ally.**


	4. Daughter to Father

**A/N: So I was reading over my story and got a sudden urge to write. YAY! It is a short chapter though.**

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying but,  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_**-Lindsay Lohan confessions of a broken heart (daughter to father)**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**I am not a fan of Lohan but this song fit for the chapter.**

**Brooke's POV**

Day thirteen. Today we had group and I just sat there. I don't see why I have to tell how I feel. I don't want to be here. I want to be home. With my mom holding me tight telling me everything will be okay.

I wake up every morning watching others have seizures and throw tantrums because they are having withdraws. I don't get why I am not that way. I take my medicine and then I go talk to Rachel. She is the only I talk to in this place. Peyton called me yesterday and told me about how she hated not having me with her and then told me how Lucas was a mess. I just nodded trying to hold back tears. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? He likes me… he hates me… he doesn't talk to me… he dates me… he hides me… he loves me… he is disgusted by me. What does he feel for me? Damn the second I think we have come to an understanding he throws a curveball and hits me right in the smacked dab forehead. Jackass.

"Brooke" I heard as I sat on my bed sulking. I looked up to see Mouth looking up at me. Mouth was a really nice guy. I'm not really sure why is here. He isn't an addict and never has been, but he was a good counselor. He talked a lot to the guys while Rachel stuck with the girls. He didn't push people to talk.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him with sad eyes. I was a little confused, the only time they actually called me out of the room it was to take my medicine.

"You have a visitor" He told me before walking out and leaving me there even more confused. I wasn't supposed to not have visitors

"Okay" I said slowly getting up and walking to the conference room and was startled by whom I saw sitting in front of me, "No" I said turning back around and reached for the door knob but his voice stopped me

"Brooke, please. Just tell me what you feel" He told me as a command and I didn't turn all the way around, I just glanced back at him

"Why?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat, "Do you know what it feels like to be a loser?" I asked him with tears threatening to fall, "Oh wait" I said turning and staring him down, "You do. I am just like you aren't I?" I asked him full of hatred.

"I'm sorry for that, but you need to get better so you can get a job and get money for college" he told as if I was another client of his

"Who do you think you are?" I asked with a small whisper. "First, you come here and expect me to be civil and then you have the audacity to tell me I need to get better to get a job." I said through clenched teeth clenching my fist

"Well it's true. Once you drop from child support your mom will need help and how you are acting you won't be getting a scholarship" He told me

"I won't live that long!" I cried out, "Do you understand that Richard? I have three months left and you are talking to me about college. I am happy I am graduating!" I shouted

"Brooke" He started but I didn't want to hear it. I was so tired of putting up walls around me and no-one knowing what I felt it. I felt like everyone that I held in for so long just exploded and he was the first person I wanted to scream at.

"No! You know growing up I wanted one thing." I snapped and he stared at me like I had three heads, "I wanted to get married and I wanted my father to walk me down the aisle" I told him and he stared at his hands which pushed me over the edge, "Look at me!" I yelled and his eyes shot up, "You took both of those away from me!" I hissed before walking towards the door once again.

"I didn't do anything" He snapped at me and I let out a dry laugh

"When will you get it? You did drugs and didn't stop when you married mom and so when I was born, I had problems. A crooked foot, scaly skin, loads of allergies, and last but certainly not least a very low immune system. So yes _Dad, _you did everything"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked confused

"What do I want you to say? I want for you to say you regret doing it! To say you stopped and you are sober, that you love me and you will do everything in your power to save me, that you support me" I cried, "I don't want you coming in here and telling me to get better so I can get a job and money for college when we both know I will not make it my mother's birthday" I sobbed,

"Well I regret it and I am sorry" he told me but I could tell he felt guilty not that he really cared.

"You know I could say I believed you, but you see I had to get my good lying skills from someone and that someone is you. Did you know I used to hide in my room when you used to come over and listen to steal my pain pills that I needed? God you pushed every one around. You are a bully. You did it to Beau, you did to Bryan and you tried with Teagan but she knew coming out of the womb what a loser you were. You did to mom for fifteen damn years until she got the courage to say no. God we took mom's name because we didn't want to associated with you! God how can you be so damn clueless. I used to be scared for my life around you. Those weekends you would take Beck fishing I would pray he came home safe. I was afraid you would never bring him back. I felt uncomfortable being in a room alone with you" I cried and he stared right through me "It shouldn't be like that!" I screamed as loud as I could and I saw him flinch, "I should be able to trust you and should know you love me, but I didn't, I don't and the day I die I still won't. You know the worst part is that you tell everyone about how I am sick and you don't even know is wrong with me and obviously didn't know I didn't have very much time left." I sighed before turning back to the door for the third time since I walked in this room

"Please don't hate me" He begged and I shook my head

"Is that all you care about? For me to die hating you?" I asked and when he didn't answer I took that as a yes, "Well if it makes you feel better I haven't hated you for years. I feel nothing towards you but resentment. I never want to see you again. I wanted a dad so bad and I didn't get why of all people I didn't get one and I made Beau feel like shit because he was the only father figure and I didn't want it, I wanted a dad. I didn't want you, but at least wanted you to want to be there. Don't come to my funeral. We both know you would only be there for show" I sighed and he stared at the ground, "I would say I'll see you in heaven but we both know you aren't going there" I told him before opening the door and closing the door on the man that got me there and I felt better

* * *

"Am I allowed to call someone?" I asked Victoria and she smiled and nodded. After my talk with Richard this morning everyone was being super nice. I think they heard the conversation, but whatever. If it gets me calls I will play the pitiful girl card. It isnt very difficult.

"Who do you need to call?" She asked and I smiled thinking about who I wanted to call

"Beau Davis" I told her and she nodded handing me the phone and I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up

"Hello" I heard and smiled

"Hey Summer" I said nervously hoping she didn't hate me. I really wanted her to like me and I know I was a disappointment

"Oh my god!" She yelled and I was hoping that was good, "BEAU!" I heard her yell and I laughed a little, "Hang on! He is going to be so excited. How are you?" She asked me and I let out a breath

"Better." I told her honestly and then I heard a muffled good before I heard the person I wanted to talk to

"Hello?" He asked uninterested. Very Beau like

"Hey big brother" I said noticing how emotional this moment was for me. I hadn't talk to him in months because I hated that he sound so upset with me.

"Brooke?" He asked

"The one and only" I shrugged and I heard him laugh

"Oh man Brooke. I missed you. Where are you calling from?" He asked and I got nervous again as I sat on my bed

"Please don't be disappointed" I said to him and he told he wouldn't, "rehab. I have seventeen days left" I told him proud of my progress, "thirteen days sober"

"Wow, Brooke! This is great! But…"

"Yeah, that means we will be two months away." I sighed sadly; "I miss you Beau" I told him tears running down my face

"I miss you too B" He told me and I felt better just by him saying that.

"Yeah, so how is Summer?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Good. The baby is due the tenth of July" He told me but I could tell he the second he said it he wanted to take it back, even through a phone "I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have brought it up" He told me and I shook away the tears

"Beau, it's okay. I'm pretty sure someone watched a very good movie and they told me you shouldn't take life to seriously. You'll never get out alive." I said with a small laugh

"Brooke. Don't say that" he scolded me and I frowned. I hate that he knows I am lying through a phone

"I'm scared" I whispered. He was the only person I have ever told that. I tried to give that I don't give a shit attitude but I can't do it anymore

"I'm coming home" He told me

"No, stop." I said back to him but Beau is very stubborn

"Brooke, I am not going to be in Arizona and wait for it to happen. I'm sorry it's not happening. Summer and I are already packing. I am calling Bryan and Teagan and we are coming home and we are going to figure this out" He explained to me

"That is really unnecessary" I said not wanting them to see me fragile, "I am stuck here for seventeen more days and Summer is pregnant"

"Then we get 17 days without your stubborn ass telling us to stop and Summer is fine. So say fine and tell me you love me and you will see me soon" He told me and I groaned in defeat knowing that I wanted him home

"Fine. I love you. See you soon" I growled

"Aww… I love you too baby sister" he smirked into the phone and I put the phone in front of my face and stuck my tongue at it. Ha! Bet you can't see that

"Don't stick your tongue out at me" I heard him say. Really, Beau, really?

"I hate you. I'm hanging up" I said clicking the end button and walking back to Victoria's office

"Have a good talk?" She asked me

"He is so annoying" I growled throwing my hands in the air

"But at the end of the day you love him" She said with a warm laugh

"Yeah. He's like a dad to me" I smiled before walking back to my room excited for the group meeting the next day. I finally felt like talking

**A/N: I told you it was short but I wanted to write so you could a little in sight on Richard and Beau. Soon you will learn more about Teagan and Bryan, Not really any Brucas this chapter so sorry about that, but i hoped you guys still liked it. i will update sooner this time i promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
